


Was Yeshua’s new weapon

by Client327



Series: Colt.DNA. [6]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Language, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: This part of the series is about Colt's parents meeting and falling in love.
Relationships: Teppei Kaneko/Original Character(s)
Series: Colt.DNA. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586107
Kudos: 2





	Was Yeshua’s new weapon

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. The last part of the Jeneppei part of this series. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing them. I will probably revisit them sometime in the future, but for now I’m happy to tie this bow on their story.
> 
> PB owns all this, and me. While listening to Kendrick Lamar’s song “DNA.” I thought that it lined up pretty well with Colt’s character and wanted to do something paralleling the two. This is part of a series of stories that I’m going to do where each one will be based off of the lines of the song that I put in the title.

The next couple of days were full of tense silence and uncertainty. The rest of the crew wouldn’t even talk to her, afraid of what might happen to them over any misunderstanding. Jenetta felt like an outcast and was more motivated than ever before to earn her money and get the hell away from Gramercy Park. Her time here had somehow been more trouble than she could have imagined. 

Teppei had disappeared for nearly two straight days after the incident without a word to anyone. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of what he had done, but that he really didn’t want to revisit that look in Jenetta’s eyes — the one that let him know that she finally really saw him for the first time. It was late in the night when he finally did come back and he was surprised to find her curled up in his bed, soundly sleeping.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off, all while keeping his eyes on Jenetta. The last thing he wanted was for her to wake up. He could pretend like everything was alright for one more night if she stayed asleep. Her long hair sprawled across the pillows making it impossible for Teppei to rest his head anywhere without moving it. He reverently gathered up the tangled locks, twisted them gently, and rested them along her back. 

Throughout the night, Jenetta instinctually rolled over and curled against Teppei’s side, wrapping her arm around his torso and pulling in close. The feeling of skin underneath her fingers sent alarms off in her mind that woke her from her slumber. She jerked her head up to confirm what she suspected. He was back and he was here with her. A part of her knew that this was eventually going to happen; it is his bedroom after all. 

He was awake, watching her as she slowly shook the sleepy fog from her brain. Jenetta stared down into his eyes not knowing where to begin or how to feel. She decided that she didn’t want to decide anything tonight and laid her head back down against his shoulder and bristled with warmth as his arm wrapped around her.

She ran her hand across his chest, tracing the curves of his tattoos that she could just make out in the moonlight. Confident fingers followed the path up his chest to where the patterns stopped along his neck before trailing along his jawline. She tilted his face to look at her, “You ruined everything.”

“I know.” He swallowed hard under the judgement in her eyes. “Can we talk?” He was pretty sure that what he was feeling right now was fear, but it had been so long since he experienced it. 

Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, “Not tonight.”

Without hesitation, before she could second guess herself, Jenetta pulled Teppei into a slow, languid kiss. At her prompting, he moved over her, trapping her between his body and the bed as they continued to say all the things that were too difficult to say with words. Her palms pressed against the muscle of his back begged him closer and closer.

It was a dangerous game she was playing. While Teppei was the person causing her pain, he was also the only one she wanted to seek comfort from, and tonight she would take the comfort. 

Teppei cradled her face with the hand that wasn’t propping him over her. This felt like a goodbye. A mixture of emotions washed between the two of them as they clung to any fragments of the way things were. The way things couldn’t be again. He cursed her for the hundredth time for never listening to him, believing wholeheartedly that everything would be different if she had just left that day like he told her to. 

Clothes were shed with familiarity as the world zeroed in on Teppei and Jenetta’s silent conversation. She thought this was too easy — too easy to look past all the unforgivable aspects of Teppei’s character for just a taste of his affection. She was furious at herself for it and at him for being aware of it. 

His fingers slipping slowly up her arm and in between her fingers would feel like an apology from another man. From Teppei, it felt like a threat; he had her and he wasn’t going to let her go. 

Jenetta was alight with pain. It coursed through her like wildfire as she sank deeper and deeper into the dangerous waters for the hope of some relief. She kissed him frantically to distract his tongue from saying anything that would pull her from this delusion. None of it was enough. 

Teppei scrambled to pick up all the pieces of her that were falling around him. He obediently followed every command her body signaled to him, wanting desperately to show her that he could be the man she thought he was before. Things didn’t have to change. 

Her hand crept into the damp mass of his hair as she began to feel her body releasing her from its tension. She delighted in the wince that crossed Teppei’s face as she pulled harder than necessary on the black tresses tangled around her fingers. The desire to cause him pain only increased with the amount of pleasure she received from him.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she hit her peak clinging desperately to every part of him she could hold. Teppei reached out to wipe away her tears, but promptly had his hand smacked away before she buried her face against his chest until he was finished.

Whatever comfort she had gotten from his touch melted away immediately after leaving Jenetta feeling worse than before. Teppei could see it in her eyes. She regretted it; regretted everything. He let his head fall to avoid being exposed to her gaze a moment longer while slowly rolling over beside her on the bed. 

They laid shoulder to shoulder staring at the ceiling, neither saying a word as they drown in the tension that filled the room. Jenetta blindly intertwined her fingers with Teppei’s before they both gave in to sleep. 

***

Jenetta woke up alone in bed the next morning and wondered if maybe she hadn’t dreamt the entire night. Maybe he hadn’t been back yet. Maybe he wouldn’t be. She knew it wasn’t true, though. The soreness in her thighs from having been tightly wrapped around his waist and the tenderness of her lips gave it away. 

She sat up and pulled the comforter around her naked body as she rummaged around for her discarded clothing. Embarrassment crept into her cheeks as she recalled the way she readily threw herself at Teppei within 10 minutes of seeing him. He truly did have a hold on her and she wondered how it had happened so quickly. 

Regardless of the previous night, it was time to go home. She had never officially moved in with Teppei, but she had been here nearly every night for months. Evidence of her habitation was strewn all around. His room had been perfectly pristine before she started spending all her time here. Teppei tried to keep all her things neatly put away in designated places, but the ruthlessness of her disorganization had won out quickly. 

She began to throw all of her things into a backpack that she had brought with her one day. Pants, books, and her toothbrush were all haphazardly stuffed into the bag leaving no mistake that she wouldn’t be back in the same capacity. 

“You’re leaving?” Teppei was leaning against the doorframe watching her.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, “Uh, yeah. I think I should probably spend a little time in my own bed.”

He nodded, taking several slow steps in her direction, “You aren’t comfortable here anymore.”

Jenetta shrugged keeping her gaze trained on the backpack in her hands. 

“Can we at least talk about it? You’ve hardly said four words to me.” 

She bit her lip, wanting desperately to believe that he would have an explanation that would make everything better, “You haven’t been here. There isn’t anything you can say, anyway.”

“I did it for you, you know?” Why couldn’t she understand that?

“I never would have asked you to do something like that for me.”

“You can’t even look at me?” He reached out to her, but quickly took his hand back as she recoiled. “I couldn’t let him treat you like that.”

“He treats everyone like that. Would you have done the same thing if it was anyone else he was being an asshole to?” She finally lifted her gaze to his face and immediately regretted it. The pained look on his face ripped through her heart.

“Jenetta, it’s different. You mean more to me-“

“Exactly!” She cut him off. “Exactly. I’m not like everyone else in the crew, and Briggs was right. You have been treating me better than anyone else, and the fact that he got beat up for telling the truth makes it so much worse. And now nobody will even talk to me because they are so afraid that you are going to pluck their eyes out or something if they look at me the wrong way!”

“I do not give you good jobs because we are together! I give them to you because you are the best we have.”

“But we aren’t together, are we?” Tears were freely streaming down her face that she furiously wiped away. “I think it’s probably time that we take a step back from whatever the hell this has been.” She gestured weakly between them. 

Teppei rubbed his hands over his face before dropping them to his side in defeat, “If that’s what you want.” He knew this was coming.

“It’s not at all what I want, but I don’t even know how to be around you now.” She tried and failed to hold off the sobs until she wasn’t standing in front of him. “I’ll be back for work, ok?”

“Ok.” Back to square one, but he was thankful that he would still have her around in any capacity. 

To his surprise, Jenetta stepped up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist in a desperate hug that he returned with fervor. He leaned down, pressing his face into her hair. Her tears soaked through the fabric of his shirt and Teppei would have done almost anything to make them stop. 

“I love you, Jenetta.” He wished he’d said it sooner. He wished he’d had more time. 

She scoffed with all the energy she could muster, “Fuck you, Teppei.” The words came out dripping in affection, and was all she could bear to say before pushing past him and out the door. 

***

Jenetta showed up as promised to do the jobs that needed to be done then left. Her interactions with the rest of the crew over the past month were nonexistent and the ones with Teppei were left to business only. He hadn’t attempted to reconcile, not wanting to tempt fate. As always, he knew that she would make up her own mind in her own time. But the waiting was killing him. Most days his desire to touch her and to have her pressed against him were ever present at the front of him mind. Every single day he wanted to hold her, talk to her, ask her about her family and her plans. 

But she would barely look at him. 

They were driving to pick up a set of keys that he had paid a handsome sum for, for an upcoming job, when he couldn’t take it anymore. Her time with the crew was drawing close to an end. Teppei knew that she should have enough money saved by now and would be ready to move on as soon as she did. He couldn’t let he leave things like this, “What do I have to do to get you to talk to me like we used to? We used to be friends, you know? Before-”

“I don’t want to talk to you like we used to.” She kept her eyes trained on the road ahead.

“I don’t believe you.” He couldn’t believe her.

Jenetta reached over and turned the radio up so loud that it rattled the windows. Teppei rolled his eyes at the obnoxious pop song that reverberated through his body before turning the station to a local rap station. She reached over and turned it back; Jenetta didn’t even like pop music. 

He was done playing her stupid games and tired of feeling like he had to walk around on eggshells to keep her around. He flipped the station again before Jenetta glared at him and turned the station back. That was enough. Teppei reached over and pulled the emergency brake abruptly causing the car to lurch forward and the back end to skid sideways. Jenetta struggled momentarily to regain control before pulling safely to a stop. 

“Are you fucking crazy??” She was shaking with adrenaline. Her heart hammered in her chest.

“Yes! Is that what you want me to say? That I’m fucking crazy; unhinged?? You can call it whatever you want, but I’m not sorry for what I did to Briggs and I would do it all over again today to anyone that touched you like that, Jenetta.” Things couldn’t possibly get worse for them, and he thought he might as well at least speak his peace. 

“I don’t care what you do. It doesn’t have anything to do with me anymore.”

“Please.” His words were dripping with disdain. “That’s bullshit and you know it. You can’t tell me that you don’t think about us ever. I can’t get you out of my mind.”

Jenetta rested her head against the steering wheel exhausted, “I don’t want to, but I do.” She rolled her head to look at him.

“I haven’t changed. This has always been me. I’ve never pretended to be someone that I’m not.” He was pulled into her gaze. It had been so long since she honestly looked at him that he forgot how hypnotizing her eyes were. 

“Don’t do that.” Her voice was quiet, tired. 

“Don’t do what?” 

“This thing where you’re staring at me like this.” She swallowed the lump in her throat when he reached for her hand and dropped his gaze to it. He ran his thumb delicately over her skin encouraged by the fact that she hadn’t pulled away from him. 

“I meant it, you know. When I said that I loved you.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. Jenetta watched on, desperately wanting to give in to him and forget about everything that she saw. Could she do that for him? 

She thought she probably could.

She leaned towards him and waited with bated breath for him to close the distance. He didn’t keep her waiting long. Teppei was desperate to feel her lips on his again after having been starved for her touch. He tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer as the intensity of his kisses made her head foggy. 

“I’m not going to say it back.” She held him back for a moment with a hand on his chest.

He smiled at her, possibly the first time he had smiled since that night, “I don’t need you to.”

The pair lost themselves in each other.Making up for lost time, they began reacquainting themselves with hands running underneath clothes and through hair in the backseat of Teppei’s car on the side of the road. All jobs and responsibilities forgotten for the night. 

***

Things didn’t magically go back to the way they were before, but they were better. That’s all they could aim for at the moment. Jenetta hadn’t opened back up to him the way she had; there weren’t anymore late night conversations about dreams and aspirations. They did talk, but Teppei could tell that she was always holding a part of herself back from him. Protecting herself. He couldn’t blame her.

She also spent fewer nights in his bed, and absolutely refused to hint at any relationship between them when they were around the rest of the crew. Things were different now, but Teppei hadn’t forgotten his promise to her that he would take whatever she wanted to give. Right now, this was it. 

He pushed through the door of his room, covered in grease from working all day in the shop. He was just ready to start the arduous process of scrubbing it off his skin, but was stopped short by the sight of Jenetta slumped down on the floor against the wall. 

Teppei walked over and sat on the ground beside her, propping his arms atop his knees, “What’s wrong? Are you ok?” He kept his voice quiet and measured. 

Tears welled in her eyes. She shook her head, taking a moment to collect her thoughts before opening her hand that was tightly clutched to reveal a spent test.

“I’m pregnant.” She dropped her head back against the wall. She felt so stupid and irresponsible thinking about all the missed pills that never got the chance to do their job. 

She turned to look at Teppei with disbelief when she heard an odd sound coming form his direction, “Are you fucking laughing?” 

He bit into his lip and shook his head, unsuccessfully concealing himself. Jenetta burst into laughter, “I can’t stand you.”

“I know.” The thought of Jenetta, the woman that is always several steps ahead of everyone and has a plan for everything, being taken off guard and inadvertently connected to him, the guy she can barely tolerate most days, forever felt so incredibly unfair to him. Like the gods were punishing her for some terrible wrong. But for him, this was the best thing that had happened to him since he met her. Life was cruel.

He felt joy blossom in his chest. 

“What are we going to do?” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” Teppei wrapped his arm around her shoulders, both of them ignoring the grease being smeared against her skin. 

“Would you want to…have it? Have a baby with me?”

“Look at me.” He tilted her face to him, “Of course. Jenetta, I think you would be the best mother any child of mine could hope for.”

“Oh God,” she ran her hand through her hair in frustration. “I’m going to be a terrible mother.” 

He laughed again, “You’re not wrong often, but you are right now.” He kissed the top of her head, a gesture that was more tender than she was used to from him, “You’re going to be amazing.” 

***

“Talk to him. It’s supposed to be good for them to hear their father’s voice.” Jenetta was on bed rest and the sitting around was driving her absolutely crazy. 

Teppei hadn’t quite wrapped his head around the fact that he was going to be someone’s father, but he knew he liked the way it sounded coming from Jenetta’s lips. He laid his head in her lap for the close proximity to the baby and pursed his lips together while he thought.

“I’ll tell you a story.” He was staring up at the ceiling as he spoke. Jenetta couldn’t keep the fond smile from her face as she gazed down at him, laying in her lap telling stories to their unborn son. She ran her fingers delicately through his hair as he spoke. 

The life that they had created together had drawn them closer. It gave Teppei an outlet to prove that he would do anything for her and she used that to the fullest. She took an unprecedented amount of joy in the countless back rubs and snack runs that she was able to tease from Teppei Kaneko without so much as a huff of frustration. 

“There once was a princess who was made of stone.” He smiled, quite proud of himself as he shot a wink at Jenetta before continuing. “She stood tall…on a pedestal.” He laughed as she swatted him on the chest.

“She was frozen, screaming on the inside for anyone to hear if they would only listen, but no one did. The stone crept deeper and deeper into her heart threatening to suffocate it entirely, but she was too strong. She guarded her heart with such ferocity that anyone who came along that might have been able to reverse the spell was met with protest.” He glanced at her face for a moment, eyes meeting in a brief moment of intensity.

“So she stayed frozen in place, alive but not living, until she met a common thief passing through.” Jenetta watched him as her heart swelled in her chest. “He had been drawn to this spot, pulled in by an invisible force that didn’t make any sense until he laid eyes on the statue in front of him. Aside from her unmistakable beauty, he was taken aback by the violent thrumming that sounded so loudly from her chest. Every drop of passion trapped inside of her called to him and it was impossible to ignore.”

“He was broken too. Where the statue that was calling out to him was merely a beating heart, he was everything but. The stone had spread through his own body starting from the inside and threatening to move outward, but it had been confined to his heart by an unrelenting desire to survive. They were polar opposites molded by life to complement each other perfectly.”

“The sound of her call shook his heart with such recklessness that he had no option but to let it take him over. What was left behind was, what he thought to be, the closest thing to human that he could hope to be. And he would be forever in her debt for it. He spent the better part of the next year listening to her heart’s song, living at her feet, and worshiping the presence that gave him life.”

“She too began to thaw slowly. It was the perfect test of patience and adoration for the thief, but one he would gladly take.”

Teppei continued weaving his story from the comfort of Jenetta’s lap as she fought to choke her emotions. Her throat stung with the effort. He spoke of love and lust, pride and affection, and determination as he recounted the ways the thief wore the statue down to a soft, living, breathing (but formidable! He added quickly) queen that would offer him the entire world born from her womb as compensation. A prince that would get every drop of royalty in his DNA from his mother. 

***

“I’m out,” the words slipped quietly from her lips, calmly. She kept her eyes trained on the small baby wrapped tightly in hospital issue blankets in her arms. Tufts of black hair peeked out from underneath his cap and his eyes were gently shut. It had been a big day for everyone. 

Teppei had been expecting it. He knew that Jenetta was only involved with the Mercy Park Crew until the risk began to outweigh the reward, and now no reward would ever be worth the risk to her; not with a baby in their lives now. But he knew better than to try and reason with her or change her mind. Instead, he reached for her hand and rubbed gentle circles against her skin as he got lost in the rhythmic movement of his son’s breathing. They would figure all that out later. 

More than he wanted her by his side for work; he desperately wanted her by his side in life. It was more than he had wanted anything before, and that fact that it wasn’t something he could control infuriated him. He elected instead to always do what he could to keep Jenetta happy; it was what she deserved anyway. 

“Let me take him. Get some rest,” the request was thinly veiled as a favor, but he wanted nothing more than to hold his son in his arms.

Just like every other time, Jenetta saw right through it, smiling as she gently slipped their son into his father’s arms. It wasn’t long after that exhaustion finally took over and her eyes slid shut.

Teppei paced around the room slowly rocking the tiny baby in his arms. This was what everything was for; family, love, pride, legacy. The overwhelming potential in his arms weighed heavy. What would his son do? Who would he be? “Don’t be as stubborn as your mother, Colt,” Teppei begged. He knew he would be, though. Everything about this pregnancy had been difficult for Jenetta. Everything about the delivery (that was two weeks after the due date) was difficult. He didn’t know how he was going to handle two hard heads in his life, but he was excited to find out. 

It had been a long time since he had felt like he was a part of something other than MPC, but he felt his life undoubtedly splitting into two here in this hospital room. His son looked just like him. A smirk crossed his face as he thought about how irritated Jenetta would be at that. He was certain that she had already contemplated all the ways that she didn’t want their son to take after him, so maybe looks would be a fair trade.

He kicked off his boots, careful not to jostle the sleeping baby in his arms that he would do anything for, before climbing gently into the hospital bed next to Jenetta. She curled against him. Teppei wished on his life that this could be enough for him; that his life wasn’t so tightly bound to his legacy. Then he could walk away. He could be the man Jenetta needed him to be. He could be the father that Colt needed him to be. 

It was all a dream. He knew that his damage ran much further than MPC, but he wasn’t going to let it stop him from doing all he could. He would do whatever Jenetta needed him to do, and he would keep his family safe at any cost.


End file.
